Washington Borland (1822-1904)
Washington Borland was born July 11, 1822, in North Township, Harrison County, the second son of Samuel Borland Jr and his first wife Mary Little. Shortly after Washington's sister Lydia was born in 1825, his mother died. It was late in the fall of the year when he was three years old. His father remarried in 1827 to Elizabeth Heavilin. This marriage provided Washington with a stepmother and soon a step brother and sister. As a young lad he attended the New Hagerstown Academy. In 1848 Washington married Magdalene Easterday who grew up near New Hagerstown. Washington's father Samuel Borland Jr bought two tracts of land in Carroll County that were deeded on January 1, 1833, from the government as follows: The east half of the NE quarter of S30 in T14, R6 consisting of 72.21 acres (Deed Book 78 page 293) and also the west half of the NW quarter of S24 in T14, R6 consisting of 75 acres (Deed Book 78 page 272). Washington's father, Samuel, and his stepmother, Elizabeth, entitled this same acerage to him in Monroe township on December 17, 1860, for $1,000. This is where Washington began his very successful farming career. Washington added to this acerage and eventually owned a 295 acre farm in Monroe Twp., Carroll Co. by 1874. Over the years he purchased various farms throughout Carroll Co., mostly in Harrison township, and eventually saw to it that he had provided the opportunity for all 10 of his children to have a farm. Washington built a very large barn (30' x 54') at the Monroe Township farm which had a large number of massive foundation stones in it. The top south corner stone bore this inscription "FRAMED 55". Another smaller barn (18' x 38') sat NW of the big barn. His home was built of red brick and several outbuildings were added to the property. It was always said that the big barn foundation also contained the inscription "Samuel Borland 1849". This was the year of his oldest son Samuel J's birth. The stone was never located. Washington held several township offices. Washington's first wife, Magdalene, died in 1895. In 1898 he married Lavinia (Hawk) (Kintner) Gambert for companionship. In 1900 he bought a farm from David Champer in Center twp., section 7, which eventually was turned over to his youngest son, Frank, and then to Frank's son, Lloyd. It is here that Washington lived out his final days. Washington and Lavinia deeded the above acerage in Monroe Township plus 32 additional acres over to son Franklin on August 31, 1900, for $3500 (Deed Book 61 page 443). On April 4, 1904, Frank sold this land to his brother Samuel J. for $3200 (Deed Book 61 page 444). Then Samuel and Anna Borland sold this land to A.M. Myers and J. Howard Richards on January 16, 1919 (Deed Book 78 page 447). This appears to be the last time this original tract of land was in Borland hands. Washington died on September 21, 1904 and was laid to rest in St. Luke's Cemetery beside his first wife and his brother William. Parents *Samuel Borland II (1785-1862) *Mary Little (1801-1825) Marriage to Magdalene Easterday Washington married first Magdalene Easterday (1825-1895). Children by Magdalene Easterday *Samuel J. Borland (1849-1935) (married Anna E. Mowls (1853-1933) *Eva Ann Borland (1850-1933) (married West T. Allmon) *Mary Elizabeth Borland (1852-1933) (married Amos S. Aldridge) *Lydia A. Borland (1854-1945) (married John T. Flory) *John Easterday Borland (1856-1921) (married Celia Emma Mowls) *Margaret E. Borland (1857-1936) (married 1st Michael Jasper Mowls, 2nd David Allen Finefrock) *Martin Washington Borland (1860-1955) (married 1st Clarrinda Hazlett, 2nd Mary Jane Hazlett Ulman) *Matthew D. Borland (1863-1954) (married Sarah Ann Harple) *Franklin C. Borland (1866-1945) (married Mary Elizabeth Harple (c1874-?)) *Lucinda M. Borland (1869-1955) (married Emmett M. Allmon) Marriage to Lavina Hawk On June 9, 1898, Washington married second Lavinia E. Hawk in Carroll County, Ohio. Category:Non-SMW people articles